By Fate or Destiny
by Tigergirl713
Summary: All is well in the Jade Palace, and Tigress has been acting different and the others don't know why. Shifu is conscerned about his daughter with her sudden change of mood. But when things start to go wrong, Tigress must choose between following her fate or following her destiny.
1. A New Friend

**A.N: This is my very second story and I really put a lot of thought into it, I hope you like it.**

_20 years ago_

_A five year old tiger who goes by the name of Tigress was wandering around the bamboo forest all by herself. It had only been three weeks since she was adopted by Master Shifu and had left the Bao Gu Orphanage._

_Shifu had suggested that she go for a walk to ease her frustration. She hadn't been able to complete half of the training course yet, so this walk would help her relax._

_But she wasn't relaxed she was terrified! It had started to rain and she knew what that meant...thunder and lightning. She hated storms especially when she was outside...alone...with no one to comfort her._

_She started to run on all fours knowing that she would get to the Jade Palace faster that way. She wanted to find shelter first, and she didn't care where she went as long it was out of the storm._

_Tigress kept running until she found a cave and without a second thought she ran inside. The cave was dark and empty until she found a small light at the end of it, she followed it and it was a fire that someone set up... but who? She walked to the fire and sat in front of it on her knees. Tigress stretched both of her arms to the fire and she started to warm up._

_"Who are you?" A sudden voice from behind her asked._

_She turned around and she saw a young male white tiger, with a purple shirt with a few holes, and muddy dark blue pants. His fur was so dirty it was hard to tell it was white, "M-my name is T-Tigress," she said "who are you?"_

_"I'm Mako," he said "why are you here?" He asked sitting across from her on the other side of the fire._

_"I was trying to get away from the storm" Tigress said "I don't like storms and I hate thunder and lightning"  
"Me too" he said "but what about your family? They might wonder where you are"_

_"I don't have a family, I live at the Jade Palace and train under Master Shifu," Tigress replied_

_Mako walked around the fire to sit next to her. "I don't really have a home," Mako said "well... I used to, but I got lost from my family after some bad people took me away from them."_

_"When did that happen?" Tigress asked._

_"A few months ago," Mako said "And I miss them so much. My mommy would make bean buns that tasted really good, my daddy used to teach me things, he even taught me how to make a fire if I ever got lost. And I used to play with my sister everyday"_

_"Well if your by yourself, how do you get food?" She asked_

_"Some people give me a few apples, or pieces of bread. But sometimes I have to steal food when people don't look" Mako explained_

_"That's awful" Tigress said "I'm sorry, I wish I had some food with me to give to you but I don't"_

_"It's ok, but that's nice that you would." He said, giving her a small smile. "so Tigress that's a weird name for a tiger, even though you are a tigress"_

_"Well that's the name they gave me at the Bao Gu Orphanage, I guess it stuck with me" Tigress said_

_"I didn't mean it in a bad way. I like your name it sounds pretty and it suits you" Mako said, making her blush._

_"Thanks" She smiled back for a few seconds and then..._

_BOOM!_

_Tigress jumped closer to Mako embracing him in a hug "I'm so sorry I don't do good in storms. I'm afraid of thunder and lightning"_

_"It's ok" Mako said stoking her back._

_BOOM!_

_Tigress held him even tighter, and Mako kept stroking her. They both couldn't keep their eyes open and fell asleep._

_About an hour later they woke up, the storm lightened up to just a light drizzle "um sorry I guess I show go before Master Shifu gets mad." Tigress said as she started getting up._

_She started to leave the cave but Mako stopped her "Wait!" Tigress looked back at him "will I ever see you again?" He asked_

_"I hope so... your the first friend I have ever had" Tigress said then she embraced him in another hug. "bye Mako"_

_"Bye Tigress, I'll miss you"_

_"I'll miss you too" Tigress said "I hope to see you again"_

_Then they broke the hug and Tigress started to walk back to the palace. He stared after her with a smile "I hope to see you again too...someday" he whispered to himself._

**A.N: I'm sorry it's short but I'll make the other chapters longer. R&amp;R**


	2. A Strange Feeling

**A.N: Sorry I took a while but I've had school, homework, chores, and my other story I hope you understand. Anyway I am open to your ideas for the story so if you have any ideas or suggestions send them to me and I'll get back to you. Back to the story. Enjoy!**

**_~ Jade Palace (present time)~_**

It was around the afternoon with the sun and a few clouds out and Po and the Five have been sparring in the training hall for a few hours until Shifu walked in.

"Students that is enough training for today you may have the rest of the day to yourselves" he said they bowed and watched him walk away.

They started to walk to the barracks for lunch, they were silent until Viper asked "so what are you guys going to do for the day?"

"Well I'm gonna test out my new telescope my dad got for me" Po said he suddenly held out a telescope he reached from who knows where "and since the palace is so high up it will be easy to see a lot of things. What about you Crane?"

"Probably work on my calligraphy" he said

"I think I'll test out that telescope with you Po" Monkey said smiling

"Me too" Mantis said grinning with Monkey

"Why the sudden interest in telescopes" Viper asked

"Think about it, a close up look on the Valley of Peace" Mantis said

"Which means a close up look on the people" Monkey continued

"Which means a close up look on the girls to" Mantis said grinning

Viper rolled her eyes "I actually don't want to think about that and you two disgust me. I think I'm going to go shopping their having a sale on ribbons and I've had my eye on some."

"I'll keep my eye on you two, just to make sure your still acting like Kung Fu masters" Crane said looking at Monkey and Mantis

**_~Barracks~_**

They have reached the barrack kitchen and Po noticed that a certain feline has been looking down and being silent the whole trip.

"What about you Tigress? What are you gonna do?" Po asked

She looked up seeing all of them looking at her waiting for an answer. "I think I'm just going to go on a walk" she said "in fact I think I'll start now" she got up and walked out the door.

"But what about lunch?" Po asked

"I'll get some in the village" Tigress shouted from the hallway

"Oh well mo' fo' Po" Po said as he started to make the noodles

"Dude you did not just say that" Mantis said

"I said it and I'm proud of it" Po said

_**~Palace Courtyard~**_

They had finished their lunch a while ago and decided to sit on the roof above the courtyard. Crane had finished his calligraphy and decided to join them, and Viper had just returned with two new ribbons and joined them as well.

They were all taking turns with the telescope and it was now Monkey's turn "what is she up to?" he whispered as he looked through the telescope with his right eye

"You better not be checking out girls" Viper said annoyed "it's not professional" she added

"It's just Tigress" Monkey said removing his eye from the telescope

"Really? What's she doing?" Crane asked

As Monkey looked through the telescope again he said "she's just walking in the bamboo forest...but she looks behind her, like every five seconds"

"Hmm... maybe she hears something" Mantis said

"Let me see" Po said taking the telescope away from Monkey. He looks through it and sees a tall cloaked figure walking through the bushes "there's... some guy...walking a few yards behind her...he kind of looks suspicious-"

"Who looks suspicious?" A voice said from behind them

They all turn around to see Shifu with his hands behind his back "well?"

"W-We were j-just testing out my new telescope and saw Tigress in the bamboo forest-" Po said but Monkey cut him off

"And some guy in a cloak who seems to be following her" Monkey finished

Shifu thought for a moment while stroking his beard "hmm..if what you say is true than we should go follow him. Just in case he is up to no good. Let's go"

Then they jumped off the roof with the exception of Po stumbling off and headed for the bamboo forest.

_**~Bamboo Forest~**_

Tigress was just walking in the peace and quiet until she heard rustling coming from the bushes behind her. She turned her head to the right but saw nothing and kept walking. Then her ears perked up and she turned around got into a defense stance.

"Who's there!" She shouted

Then she started to here familiar voices, she knew exactly who they were, and she turned around to sneak up on them.

She hid behind a rock and looked around for her friends but then she saw someone in a cloak.

"Who are you?" she asked

The figure turned and was about to speak until they heard they heard a voice

"Hello!" the voice shouted

Tigress turned around away from they figure and saw Po, Shifu, and the rest of the Five walk to her. She faced the figure again to only realized it had left at the sound of Po's voice. She wondered for a moment, but then the others had come up to her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tigress asked

"They saw a suspicious person following you so we came to investigate" Shifu explained

"Well whoever you saw following me just heard Po and ran off" Tigress said

"Nice going Po" Mantis said "your yelling scared him away"

"Aw calm down guys it's just probably..." Po began

"Probably what?" Viper asked

"Probably a uh... a lost traveler. Yeah a lost traveler" Po said

"A lost traveler walking through the bushes?" Crane said

Tigress looked back to where the figure was once standing then looked at the bushes.

"Whoever it was is gone." Shifu said making Tigress face him "just keep a close eye out, even though there hasn't been but a few crimes in the last few days, just remember that things could change without warning"

With that they walked back to the palace, but they didn't notice the figure hiding in the bushes staring at Tigress.

_'I can't believe it, it's her! It's really her!'_ He thought

"Should I visit her?" He asked himself "no, her master will get suspicious. I'll just send her a letter to meet me somewhere...somewhere where no one could follow her..."

**_~Barrack Kitchen~_**

It was already nine o clock, and Po, the Five, and Shifu were eating dinner. Everyone had small conversations everyone except Tigress, for the last twenty minutes she has been looking down at her food and stirring it around the dish.

"Everything alright Tigress?" Viper asked

Tigress lifted her head and noticed everyone's attention was now at her. They were all finished with their meals and she hadn't eaten anything the whole time

"Yes... I'm fine" Tigress replied

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten yet...not since breakfast. I don't know how you do it " Po said

Tigress looked down at her food, put down her chopsticks, and looked back up "I'm not hungry" she said. They all stared at her in worry, but before they could ask her anything else she said "I'm going to go meditate" and with that she walked out of the barracks to the peach tree.

**_~Sacred Peach Tree~_**

Tigress sat there next to the tree in the lotus position, but she wasn't meditating. She was just looking up at the moon _'something's going to happen something big...something...life changing...but what?'_ She thought

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the footsteps coming toward her

"Tigress" she turned around and saw Shifu standing there holding his tall staff in his right hand.

"Master Shifu" she stood up and bowed to him "I apologize if I had disturbed you"

"Nonsense you couldn't have disturbed me if you just meditating" he said "right?"

"I wasn't meditating Master" Tigress said

"Well then what were you doing" Shifu asked

"I was just...thinking" she said

"Thinking?" He asked. Tigress gave him a nod, Shifu stood on his staff and looked to her "what were you thinking about?"

"I just...have this feeling that something is going to happen" Tigress explained "I don't know if it's good or bad... but I feel like it's going to... make a big change to everyone"

"To everyone...or to you?" he said

Tigress looked down "I don't know Master" Tigress said "I have been trying to figure that out" she looked back up to him

"Hmm" Shifu stroked his beard and moved his eyes to his left "in all of my years here at the palace I have only had that feeling twice" he looked back to her

"And then what happened?" She asked

"Well the second time I had the feeling was the day before Po became Dragon Warrior" he explained then he looked down

"And what about the first time?" Tigress asked

He looked in her eyes and said "the first time was the very morning before I adopted you"

"Really?" Tigress said not knowing what else to say

"Yes... and as you can see those times were both life changing weren't they?" Shifu asked with a smile. "Especially to me and they were both good weren't they?"

"Yes..." she said "what do you think will happen Master Shifu?"

"I don't know Tigress, I guess you will have to find that out yourself" Shifu said "get some rest I will be demonstrating a new move tomorrow, and you will need your strength"

She smiled and bowed "yes Master"

He started to walk away but before he did "oh and Tigress"

"Yes Master?"

"Even though my first feeling was before I adopted you, I better not see a baby tiger tomorrow morning" he said half joking and said half serious

"Don't worry Master that won't happen" she said

"Good" He chuckled and went to get some rest leaving her there.

She took one long last look at the moon_ 'that won't happen...right?' _She thought in her head. Then she stood up and went to her room to get some sleep.

**A.N: I really hope you like it I tried to make it as long as I could, but don't worry it will be a little longer in the next chapter. I need 5 reviews or more for this chapter so I know whether or not to see if you like the story and for me to keep posting. Also I need help coming up with a name for a male panther coming up later in the story, so if you have any suggestions for a name plz send them and of course you can send as many as you want. Please Review!**


	3. A Letter

**A.N: I would like to thank all you readers for your kind reviews. Sorry I haven't updated I've had a writers block. I am hoping that you guys don't think that the story is boring, if you do tell me and I'll try to add a little something to it. Also I hope you like that new picture I put for the story, if you want me to make one for you I will, all you have to do is PM me. Anyway on to the story!**

**_Courtyard..._**

Po and the Five have been sparring, with Shifu observing them for some time, and now it was Po and Tigress's turn. They walked to the center of the courtyard.

"Alright Tigress, prepare to be defeated by the Dragon Warrior!" Po shouted loudly and dramatically.

Tigress rolled her eyes "tell me Po, when was the last time you have actually beat me in a sparring match?" She asked

"Uhh..." Po said looking at his friends and master who only shrugged.

"That's what I thought" Tigress said

"Oh yeah, well today could be different" Po said "here comes the pandemonium!"

With that he charged at Tigress. He aimed a right punch to her face, but she ducked. She grabbed his leg, spun him around a few times in the air, and dropped him on the ground. Po tried to get up, but Tigress hand her right foot on his back, keeping him down.

"Good work" Shifu said "but try to not be too over confident next time Po"

"Hah! I win" Mantis said "you my friend owe me ten almond cookies" he said to Monkey.

"Fine. I really thought Po wouldn't go down that fast" Monkey said

"It's a new record" Crane said

Tigress and Po walked to where the rest of the Five where standing.

"That's enough for today you all have the day to yourselves" Shifu said then Zeng flew through the doors.

"Message for Master Tigress" he said handing the scroll to Shifu, which he handed to Tigress.

Tigress opened it and as she read it her eyes slightly widened, and her lips formed a small smile.

Po saw her smile right before she stopped smiling "Who's it from?" he asked

Tigress closed the scroll, and ignored his question. "I'll see you all at dinner, I'll be busy for the rest of the day" she said walking quickly towards the doors, and leaving before anyone had the chance ask her anything.

"Well that was weird" Mantis said stating the obvious.

**_Kitchen..._**

"It feels good to win" Mantis said eating his third almond cookie, and with seven left.

"You guys shouldn't bet on something like sparring" Viper said "and why cookies?"

"One sparring is easy to bet on when it involves Po or Tigress, and two there not just cookies, there almond cookies, you really need to savor the taste to understand." Mantis said

"Then why are you stuffing them in your mouth?" Crane asked

"Yeah for a little guy you eat almond cookies faster than Po" Monkey said

"I'm just enjoying my victory and rolling in the dough. Literally!" Mantis said "and for now I'll forget about that little guy comment"

They rolled their eyes "well could you at least use a napkin? Your making a mess" Viper said.

"Fine, mom!" Mantis said mockingly.

"Don't talk with your mouth open" Viper said whacking him with her tail.

**_Bamboo Forest... _**

Tigress was walking, with her head facing the ground, she was hoping that her friends didn't suspect anything. She kept walking until she tripped on a rock, and started to fall. But she didn't fall, someone caught her before she hit the ground. She looked up and saw a male white tiger with ocean blue eyes, a grey shirt, and black training pants.

He had his right leg straight, his right leg bent supporting Tigress as his arms held her. They looked into each other's eyes and they realized who the other was. The white tiger helped Tigress stand, but she was still surprised.

"Glad I caught you" he said.

"M-Mako?" Tigress asked smiling.

He nodded, and swept her in a hug "It's good to see you Tigress, I've missed you"

"I have missed you too" Tigress said breaking the hug "I left and came here as soon as I got your message"

"How are things at the Jade Palace?" Mako asked

"It's good, normal as usual, although Po is unpredictable" Tigress said "how's your training?"

"It's good, I'm improving" Mako said

"Let's see just how your training has improved shall we" Tigress said getting into a stance.

"Is that a challenge?" Mako asked

"What do you think?" Tigress asked

"I think I'm about to beat you in a sparring" Mako said getting in a stance.

And so the sparring began...

**_Later at dinner..._**

Po, and the Five, were all at the table starting to eat Po's famous soup. Viper looked around and noticed one of the Five wasn't at the table.

"Has anyone seen Tigress today?" Viper asked

"Not since she left after training" Po said "where do you think she is?"

"She might be training" Mantis said

"No she isn't" the all turned to the door to see Shifu walking in "I was just in the training hall and I could tell that she hasn't been there"

"That's weird" Monkey said

"She's probably punching trees in the bamboo forest." Po said

**_Bamboo Forest..._**

Tigress and Mako had finished their sparring match, which ended in a tie, to eat and talk. Mako had packed enough food for both of them which was rice and tofu. As Tigress finished her food she set the plate down and stood up.

"It's getting late, I should be going before my friends worry" she said

"Alright same time tomorrow?" Mako asked

"Yes tomorrow afternoon, after training" Tigress said and started to walk away.

"Wait" Mako said "I almost forgot, I got something for you" Tigress watched him as he went through his bag, and he pulled out a small box.

"I got you this, I saw it and I thought of you" Mako said giving her the box smiling.

Tigress opened the box to reveal a necklace with a gold chain, and a red jewel at the center "Mako, I don't know what to say, you should have" Tigress said

"Of course I had to, your my best friend" Mako said

"Thank you Mako, no one has ever done something this nice for me before" Tigress said, she looked at the necklace again "it's beautiful, how could you afford it?"

"Don't think about that" Mako said "here let me help you put it on" he took the necklace and went behind Tigress putting it on her. Then he went in front of her "it suits you Tigress, now you should get going before your friends get worried"

"Right see you tomorrow" Tigress said giving him a smile, he smiled back and watched her run on all fours back to the palace.

**_Kitchen..._**

Po, the Five minus Tigress, and Shifu were finishing up their dinner, and talking. Until they heard footsteps, they looked to the door and saw Tigress walking in.

"Were have you been?" Po asked Tigress

Tigress didn't know what to say, she of course couldn't tell them about Mako. "I was... uh training, in the bamboo forest." She said, it wasn't a total lie, her and Mako were sparring. She took a seat next to Viper, and drank some tea.

"So how was your day Tigress?" Viper asked

"It was fine" Tigress said not making eye contact.

"Who sent you that message earlier?" Mantis asked

"Oh..um...just a friend of mine" Tigress said

"Where did you get that cool necklace?" Po asked

"Oh uh...my friend gave it to me" Tigress said

"Does this friend have a name?" Monkey asked

"Yes he does" Tigress said "it's getting late, I think I should get some rest." She said finishing her tea fast, and walking out to her room before they would ask anything else.

"That was weird" Crane said once Tigress was out of earshot.

"No kidding" Monkey said "who do you think her friend is?"

"Who knows it could be her boyfriend or something." Viper said then sipping her tea, then they all looked at her after realizing what she just said.

Then of course Po, Monkey, Mantis, and Crane started to burst out laughing.

"That's a good one Viper!" Mantis shouted between laughs.

"It could be true" Viper said she thought for a second "in fact back when we were teenagers a lot of guys used to ask her out, hit on her, send her gifts like flowers and things like that"

"No way" Monkey said not believing her.

"It's true" Viper said "Master Shifu you remember don't you?" Viper asked, and they all turned to Shifu.

"Yes it is true" Shifu said "I would often see Zeng with love letters or flowers for Tigress sent by them, and a few would come deliver it themselves"

"Wow" Mantis said

"What did she do?" Po asked

"She would either throw them away or send them back of course" Shifu said

"I remember this one time, one guy tried to kiss her." Viper said

"What? I don't remember that. When was this and did he kiss her?" Shifu said

"No she stopped him and it was only a about a year ago" Viper said

"What happened?" Crane asked

"I don't know, she told me to go back to the palace and I never saw that guy again" Viper explained, they all widened their eyes "she didn't kill him...I think"

"Who were these guys?" Monkey asked

"I didn't know their names but they were mostly snow leopards, lions, panthers, mountain cats, lynxes, occasionally a tiger." Viper explained "but the guy who tried to kiss her was a wolf"

"That's a lot of guys and that's a brave wolf" Po said

"That's why she stopped going to the village with me. We couldn't go five minutes without hearing some guy whistling at her" Viper said "but every so often she used to go away for a few days every few months, I have no idea what she does though."

"Doesn't she still do that?" Crane asked

"Yeah she does." Po said "Master Shifu what does she do?"

"I don't know, I only allow her because Master Oogway had always told me that she trains to much and that it was the only solution" Shifu said

"I always thought she went to visit a boyfriend or friend or something like that." Viper said

"Why did you think that?" Mantis asked

"Cuz she always looked forward to leaving, and she comes back she's a little happier. Haven't any of you noticed?" Viper said, they all shrugged "well trust me something on her trip makes her at least a little happy."

"Well then who do you think sent her that message this morning" Monkey asked

"I don't know, but hopefully she'll tell us" Viper said

"I highly doubt that" Shifu said "now all of you it's late and you have training in the morning" and with that he left the kitchen. Po and the four said their goodnights to each other and went to their rooms.

**_The Emperor's Palace..._**

On a thrown sat an elderly lion, the emperor, speaking to one of his servants until a messenger came running into the room.

"Your majesty forgive but Japan has agreed to make peace as long as there is a...marriage for one of their warriors." The messenger said handing the scroll to the lion.

"Perfect! I will send for the matchmaker to pick the most honorable mistress for the warriors bride" said the Emperor, staring to walk away.

"Actually your majesty the warrior has already chosen a bride for him to wed" the messenger said

"What? Who?" The Emperor asked

"Her name is in the scroll" the messenger explained

The Emperor opened the scroll and read the entire letter until he stopped at the woman's name "oh I see" he put the scroll in his robe "send a message for Master Shifu at the Jade Palace, quickly"

"Yes your majesty" the messenger said then hurrying out the door.

Once the Emperor was alone he looked out the window and said "Shifu my old friend...I hope she is ready for the change of her life"

**A.N: Sorry it's short but I'll keep trying to make it longer, and if you have any suggestions please put it in a review or PM me. And if anyone wants a customized pic like mine then please tell me, I've already made some for 2 people, and they came out great!**


	4. A Confusing Mystery

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates, I get writers block for this story. I hope you like it, if you have any requests for what I should put in then tell me, and of course you will get all the credit! Also thanks to MasterTigress4444 for helping me with ideas, and to Tigerboy101 for helping me with grammar and punctuation, you guys rock!**

**_~Barracks~_**

"Good morning Master" the Five said in unison, stepping out of their rooms.

Of course Po came out a little late "Morning Master!" he said as he stumbled out of his room.

"Try harder to wake up on time panda," Shifu said "After breakfast, all of you meet in the training hall to start your day's training," and with that he left the barracks.

**_~Kitchen~_**

"Order up," Po said serving a bowl of dumplings to him and the five, and serving Tigress her usual tofu.

"So did everyone sleep well?" Viper asked, they nodded and muttered 'yeah'.

"Hey Tigress I have a question." Mantis said

"What is it?" Tigress asked

"What ever happened to that wolf that tried to kiss you last year?" Mantis asked

Tigress gripped her chopsticks hard. "I don't know what your talking about," she simply said

"Yes he does," Monkey said "Viper told us a wolf tried to kiss you last year."

Tigress turned her head to Viper "Why would you tell them about _that_?"

"It fit well into the topic of the conversation," Viper said shyly

"What was this so called _conversation_ about?" Tigress asked

They stayed quiet "Uhh…dumplings," Po said nervously

"I'm not an idiot Po," Tigress said

"Okay I'll tell you," Viper said "After you went to bed we were wondering who your friend was, then I said it could be your boyfriend or something. The guys didn't believe me, I told them about when guys used to hit on you, and Master Shifu backed me up on that."

Tigress sighed "I'm going to go train, I lost my appetite," she said getting up and walking to the training hall.

**_~Hall of Warriors~_**

Shifu balanced on his staff as he meditated surrounded by candles "inner peace...inner peace...inn-" he was interrupted by Zeng crash landing.

Zeng got up and dusted himself off "Master Shifu this just arrived. It's from the Emperor," he said running to Shifu. Then Shifu cracked open his eyes, grabbed the scroll, opened it, and started reading.

_"Greetings Grandmaster Shifu,_

_I bring good news and bad news. The good news is that Japan is declaring peace from our small feud, but there must be a marriage involved with one of their warriors, and a woman from China. Which brings me the bad news, it seems that their warrior has requested Master Tigress to marry him. I know you must be upset, I'm sure she will be too, I'm sorry, but there is no other way. The warrior will arrive within two weeks. I suggest you don't tell her too soon, but tell her before he does. If I could change it I would, but sadly I cannot. I wish you luck my friend._

_-Emperor"_

Shifu hid the scroll in his sleeve, and lowered his ears. He felt like he just got his heart ripped out of him, this couldn't get any worse, at least he hoped it wouldn't.

_**~Training Hall~**_

Hours have passed and it was already past noon, and of the six warriors were in a training area. Tigress training at the spinning clubs, Mantis at the wooden dummies, Viper at the fiery fields, Crane and Monkey were at the giant tortoise bowl, and Po was in the corner with the children's training dummy, but was eating bean buns.

"Hey Po there this thing, it's called training!" Monkey shouted over to him.

"Yeah yeah I'm going," Po said hoping on to the spinning serpents.

Just then Shifu walked in with a calm face. "Po it seems your training for once" he said

"How could I not?" Po said, everyone else just rolled their eyes.

"Training is over, you all have the day to yourselves," Shifu said "And you also have the next three days off of training, but you are still required to wake up on time"

"Why do we have thre-" Crane was cut off by Monkey who was literally shutting his beak.

"We have three days off, didn't you know that your not supposed to question a miracle," Monkey said letting Crane go.

"Didn't you know that your supposed to wash your hands," Crane said wiping his beak.

Then suddenly Zeng flew in through the training doors holding a scroll "Message for Master Tigress," he said handing it to her.

"Well someone's popular," Mantis said "who's it from?"

"None of your business," Tigress said opening the scroll.

_"Tigress,_

_I wanted to let you know that I rented a room in the Wanshu Inn for a while, so we can meet there instead of the bamboo forest. Come whenever your off training, can't wait._

_-Mako"_

Tigress looked up to see everyone else in the room starring at her. "What?" She asked

"What's the message?" Monkey asked

"Nothing important," Tigress said closing the scroll.

"Then why are you smiling?" Po asked

Tigress hid her smile "Uh... it's such a nice day, I think I'll go for a walk" Tigress said turning around.

"I'll go with you," Viper said

"No!" Tigress shouted a little too quickly "No, I think it's best if I go alone"

"What are you hiding?" Viper asked

"Nothing, why would you ask such a ridiculous question?" Tigress asked

Viper slithered a little closer to Tigress "Because I know that look," she said squinting her eyes at Tigress. "I invented that look,"

"I don't have a _look_," Tigress said "Now if you'll excuse me I'll be leaving now," then she rushed out of the training hall.

"What was that about?" Crane asked

"Isn't it obvious?" Viper asked

"What?" Everyone else asked in unison.

"She's not going to go on a walk," Viper said

"Then where do you suppose she is going?" Shifu asked

"I don't know, but I'm hungry," Po said "Let's head down to the noodle shop"

"You read my mind," Mantis said, hopping onto Po's shoulder.

"I'm in!" Monkey said

"Would you like to come with us Master?" Crane asked

"I have some matters to attend to, but I'll catch up to you," Shifu said

"Alright, and I'm sure you and my dad could play mahjong," Po said "That is _if_ you could beat him."

Shifu ignored Po's comment "That sounds delightful, now if you will excuse me," he said, walking out of the training hall.

"I still think Tigress is hiding something, but I can't think on an empty stomach." Viper said

"Great lets go! I'm starving," Po said as they started to walk to the stairs.

"Weren't you just eating?" Monkey asked

"_Pfff_ no, I was training. C'mon Monkey keep up," Po said, everyone else rolled their eyes.

**_~Noodle Shop~_**

The four, and Shifu sat at a table and Po and Mr. Ping brought their noodles.

"Order up!" Po said as he set the four bowls he was holding on the table.

"I hope you enjoy!" Mr. Ping said as he set down two bowls.

"Thank you Mr. Ping, I'm sure we will." Shifu said

"Always a pleasure to have my best customers here," Mr. Ping said

"Well it's good to get out of the palace, and gather together for a nice meal once in a while" Crane said

"What about Master Tigress? Isn't she with you?" Mr. Ping asked

"She left to who knows where after training," Monkey said

"Maybe she went to see that friend she mentioned" Crane said

"It doesn't make sense," Shifu said "I never knew she had a friend besides the five of you, but I know she wouldn't make something like that up"

"And she had that necklace when she got back last night," Mantis said

"This is a really confusing mystery." Monkey said

**_~Meanwhile~_**

Tigress walked into the inn through a back door, and inside was the lobby. The lobby had blue walls with paintings of dragons. The floor was green tile, with golden yellow lines. There were a few wooden chairs and small wooden tables with a vase and flowers on each table.

Tigress walked up to the front desk that had a elderly white female rabbit sitting behind it. The woman looked up saw Tigress. "Oh hello dear, I am Mrs. Chu, how may I help you?" She said adjusting her eyeglasses.

"Hello, I'm looking for a tiger with white fur, he looks to be around my age," Tigress explained

Mrs. Chu looked at a small book sitting beside her "Ah yes I remember him, he is in room..." She squinted her eyes "Twenty six, on the second floor,"

"Thank you," Tigress said

Mrs. Chu looked up from her book and gave Tigress a smile "Are you two here on your honeymoon?" She asked

Tigress blushed madly, but luckily her fur was hiding it. "No ma'am were just friends,"

"Such a shame, not often you met a handsome young man like that," Mrs. Chu said

Tigress was confused by that comment. "Alright then I should get going," she said walking away.

"Have a nice day dear," Mrs. Chu said

Tigress walked up the stairs to the second floor, there she saw a hallway of doors. She kept walking and looking at each door_ 'twenty three... twenty four... twenty five... twenty six!'_ She stopped at the door and knocked.

She heard footsteps in the room, the door opened and revealed Mako. His lips curled ear to ear, he stepped back and held the door open. Tigress walked in and took a look around the room as Mako closed the door.

The walls and ceiling were red, the carpet was dark green, there was door leading to a bathroom, and a window with white curtains. A dark brown table with two chairs, a blue vase with roses sitting in the center of the table, and a large bed with red blankets and sheets, and black pillows.

"Done with training?" Mako asked

"Yes, we have the next three days off," Tigress said

"That's great," Mako said "it's about time you got a break."

Tigress nodded "Nice room," she said

"Thanks," Mako said "Although I would prefer another room that wasn't a honeymoon suite, but it was the only one available."

"This is a honeymoon suite?" Tigress asked, Mako nodded. "That's why Mrs. Chu asked"

"Asked what?" Mako asked

"Mrs. Chu asked if we were on our honeymoon, and I said no," Tigress explained

"Wait, we're not?" Mako asked, Tigress gave him a weird look "I'm just kidding,"

Tigress shook her head. "At least you get a view," she said, walking to the window. What she saw surprised her, Po, Shifu, and the rest of the five eating at a table in Mr. Ping's noodle shop.

Then she heard Mako walk up next to her. "I hear that restaurant is pretty good, maybe we could go later,"

"I don't think so" Tigress said

"Why not? I'll pay," Mako said

"It's not that," Tigress gestured to the table her friends were sitting at. "See them?"

"You're friends from the palace, what about them?" Mako asked

"You know I haven't told them about you," Tigress explained

"So we could just go in after they leave," Mako said

"It's not that easy, Po's father owns the restaurant" Tigress said

"I thought a goose owned it" Mako said

"A goose does own it, Po's adopted," Tigress explained

Mako understood "Alright how about this, we order it delivery, eat here, and later we could go to that tea place down the street. Does that sound okay?"

Tigress nodded "Sounds good, but one of us has to go down there and tell Mr. Ping what we want, and where to deliver, but if I go my friends will be suspicious"

"Ok then I'll go," he said "Let me guess what you want," he looked at her for a moment "Tofu...with rice?"

Tigress gave him a warm smile "Of course, and I recommend you try the secret ingredient soup,"

"Sounds interesting, I think I'll get some bean buns we could split, just to add something sweet to our meal," Mako said

"Ok, here let me give you some money," Tigress said reaching for her coin pouch, but Mako stopped her.

"It's alright I got it, after all you're my guest," he said "Do you want anything else?" He asked as he walked to the door.

"No it's ok," Tigress said, and with that Mako walked out the door.

**_~Noodle Shop~_**

"Oh and here's one when he got his head stuck in a bucket" Mr. Ping said as he handed Monkey the picture of Po, they laughed.

"Alright dad!" Po said snatching the picture away. He tried to look for a distraction, luckily a white tiger walked into the restaurant. "Look dad a new customer" he told his father, before he could show another embarrassing picture.

Mr. Ping waddled up to the tiger. "Hello sir, welcome to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop, how may I help you?" Mr. Ping asked

"You do deliveries right?" The stranger asked

"Yes we do, what would you like delivered and where?" Mr. Ping asked "wait let me right this down," he went behind the counter looking for paper.

"Hey I'm Po, are you new around here?" Po asked the tiger.

"Yeah, I'm visiting a friend," he said "Just got here two days ago."

Mr. Ping walked back up to the tiger with a piece of paper and something to write with. "Alright what would you like to order?" Mr. Ping asked

"One order of bean buns, secret ingredient soup, and tofu with rice," he said

"I think your the first person to order tofu, other than Tigress," Mantis said

"Is it a tiger thing?" Monkey asked

The stranger shook his head. "I don't think so, and it's not for me, it's for my friend."

"Is your friend a tiger?" Crane asked

"Well..." The stranger hesitated "Yeah"

"Where do you need your food delivered?" Mr. Ping asked

"At the Wanshu inn, room twenty six," he replied

"Alright, your food will be sent right away when it's done, thank you for coming and have a nice day!" Mr. Ping said

"You too," the tiger replied then walked out of the restaurant.

**A/N: Ok there you have it, hope you liked it! R&amp;R**


	5. Oh Viper

**A.N: Hey every one I finally updated! This chapter isn't much but I hope ya like it. Also please check out the new topic for this weeks contest, the deadline is next Monday night. If you want any pics of any character you want PM me, and I'll get right back to you. I posted a video on YouTube the link will be on my profile some where. Whenever I update any of my stories I'll have a dare of the week, or thought, or stuff like that starting today.**

"I'm back" Mako said walking into the room.

Tigress, who was standing by the window looked at him, "I saw them talking to you, how did it go?"

"Fine, your friend Mantis just said that I'm the first to order tofu besides you," Mako teased, "Someone will be here to deliver it soon."

A small silence casted over them. "Tigress, can I ask you something?" Mako asked

"Of course,"

"How come your friends or your Master don't know about me yet?" Mako asked

"It's a little hard to explain."

"Try me."

"Well...I wouldn't know how to bring it up. Am I just supposed to say 'hey I have a friend named Mako, and I've known him for only about twenty years, longer than any of you, and never told you'?" Tigress asked

"Well yeah I guess," Mako said "Maybe I could go with you when you're ready to tell them."

Tigress gave him a warm smile, "I'd like that," Tigress said "I guess it should be soon, my friends are getting suspicious."

"What do you mean by suspicious? It's not like your stealing money from people," Mako said

"Well..." Tigress blushed, and looked at her feet, "Viper had a crazy thought that I always left to see my... _boyfriend_." She blushed even more.

Mako chuckled, "What's so funny?" Tigress asked

"Now you know how it feels. After you left the day I introduced you to my folks, they thought you were my girlfriend. I remember my sister telling me that she couldn't wait to have you as a sister-in-law." He said

Tigress started to laugh, but it died down, "Now imagine what Master Shifu would think."

Mako gulped, "How about we wait awhile," He walked to the table and sat in one of the chairs.

"What made you change your mind so fast?" Tigress asked sitting in the other chair.

"I think it'd just be an awkward conversation," Mako said

"And your afraid he's gonna kill you?" Tigress asked

"Terrified"

**_~Noodle Shop~_**

The noodle shop started getting crowded by the second, each time one person walked out, two walked in. Mr. Ping had Po help serve, but he had a hard time balancing the bowls on his arms.

"I almost forgot about the delivery!" Mr. Ping exclaimed, "Po can you-"

"Kind of busy dad!" Po shouted almost tripping when three young bunnies ran through his legs.

"I can deliver it," Viper said getting out of her seat, and slithering to Mr. Ping.

"Oh thank you dear, it's at the inn, in room twenty six," Mr. Ping said handing her the food.

Viper grabbed the food with the end of her tail, "Got it," she said slithering out of the crowded restaurant.

**_~Wanshu Inn~_**

"It looks like it getting real crowded over there," Mako said observing the restaurant threw the window.

"It always does during this time of day," Tigress said

"When do you think our food will-" Mako was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Delivery," a female voice at the door said

Tigress widened her eyes and mouthed 'Viper'. Mako used his head to signal her to hide in the bathroom.

"Just a second!" Mako said

Tigress walked silently to bathroom, and closed the door, but left it open just an inch. Mako watched her do so then walked opened the door. He saw the same snake from the restaurant earlier.

Viper smiled and handed his food to him, "Here you go," she said

"Thank you," Mako said getting the food.

"I like your fur," Viper said batting her eyelashes, "I have never seen a white tiger before, I'm sure my friend Tigress would love to meet you."

Back in the bathroom, Tigress heard everything Viper had said. _'You better stop Viper'_ she thought.

"I'm sure I'd love to meet her too," Mako said playing along, "Thanks for bringing the food."

"Sure thing handsome," Viper said, she winked then slithered off.

Mako closed the door, "She's gone, you can come out now."

Tigress walked out of the bathroom to sit at the table, "It must be really crowded, since Viper brought it."

"Yup," Mako said sitting down in the opposite chair, and setting the food on the table, "So...she said that you'd love to meet me" he said with a smirk.

"Shut up," Tigress said, "She was also flirting with you, I bet she's going to tell _me specifically_ that she talk to you."

"Why you specifically?" Mako asked putting some soup in his mouth, "Mmm this is really good."

"I knew you'd like it," Tigress said, "Whenever Viper sees a male feline in the village she thinks she should play matchmaker, and she always chooses the ones that are interested in other things than talking."

"What do ya do when that happens?" Mako asked

"I play Kung fu master," she said with an evil smile.

"You really haven't changed since the last time I saw you," Mako said

"You mean yesterday?" Tigress asked

"No, longer than that, but I have to admit you do joke a little more than you used to." Mako said

"Ever since Po joined us everyone has loosened up," Tigress said

"Master Shifu too?"

"Yeah, but he still goes a little tough on training."

"Reminds me of someone else I know," Mako teased, "So why'd he give you a few days off?"

"I don't know, he didn't explain," Tigress said

"Maybe he sees that you all are working hard and you deserve a break."

"Or that he only notices _Po_, and not the rest of us...or _me_."

Mako put down his chopsticks, "I'm sure he knows how hard you work."

"That must be why he always praises Po, and tells him of how much of a good job he's doing."

"Doesn't he do a good job too?"

"Well yes he does, it's just..." Tigress looked down at her half eaten food, "It would be nice to hear him say he's proud of _me_, at _least once_."

"Tigress, he is proud of you."

She looked up from her food, and met his eyes, "How do you know?"

"Because your amazing, you help people, stop bandits, and your not afraid to teach some jerk a lesson," Mako said, he gave her a comforting smile.

She smiled back, "Thank you, I needed that."

"You know I'm always here for you."

**A.N: I know it wasn't much, but I hope you liked it and please review. **

**Dare of the Day: I dare you all to take a COLD shower. I know it sounds weird, but it makes your hair refreshed.**


	6. Rose Planet and Hiccups

**A.N****: Hey everyone, I don't know if you know this or not, but the outfit Tigress is wearing in the Kung Fu Panda 3 trailers is the same outfit she wears in Po's dream at the beginning of the first movie. I realized that when I was watching the first movie yesterday, so look it up online, then pause when Tigress mouths 'you'll be late for work', and you could tell. I also realized that three years ago from yesterday was when the last ICarly aired out, so I watched that too. I also renamed by story 'A Sister's Secret' to 'A Tiger's Secret'. Anyway I hope you like this chapter.**

A few hours have passed, and it was already dark. Tigress was sitting at the table, and Mako was looking out the window.

"Hey I don't see any of your friends at Mr. Ping's," Mako said

"They probably went back to the Palace," Tigress said "Do you still want to go to that tea shop?"

"Sure let's go," Mako said

* * *

The building had two red lanterns hanging on each side of the entrance, and a big sign that said 'The Jasmine Dragon'. They entered the tea shop, only half of the amount of tables were taken, and a few servers taking orders. The walls and ceiling in the shop were green with artwork hanging on each wall, and the carpet was brown with yellow designs. Over the tables had a different colored lantern hanging over it.

"Table for two?" A voice asked

They looked down, a female rabbit looked up at them holding menus, and waiting for an answer.

"Yes please," Mako said

"Right this way," the rabbit said leading them to the darker side of the tea shop. She lead them to a table with a rose in the center, and a pink lantern over it, "Here we are," she said as Tigress and Mako took a seat at each end, "What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have a jasmine tea," Mako said

"I'll have the same please," Tigress said

The bunny wrote their orders on a paper she had in her had, "Your drinks will be here shortly," she said then walked away

"Thanks for bringing me here," Tigress said

"No problem, maybe will come back again this place looks really nice," Mako said looking around the shop.

"I've probably passed this building a hundred times, but I've never even been inside," Tigress said

"You've been missing out all this time," Mako said, "I wonder why this side is so dark."

"I was thinking that too," Tigress said, "and this place is surprisingly big for a tea shop."

"I think it's a restaurant to, but they mainly sell tea," Mako said

"Good observation," Tigress complimented, "Of course it does say on that sign over there."

"Really I didn't notice," Mako said

"Sure you didn't," Tigress said

Just then someone came by holding a tray with two cups on it, "Here are your drinks," a male fox said putting the drinks on the table, "do you need anything else?"

"No thank you," Mako said, "but we were wondering why this area is so dark."

"Actually this side is mainly for couples on their dates, wouldn't you two prefer to be on this side?" The fox asked

Before Tigress could say anything Mako said, "It's perfect, thank you." The fox nodded and walked away.

Tigress gave him a confused look, "Do you know what he just said?" She asked

"Yeah let's just go with it for now," Mako said

"Fine, but we're not going to act like a couple," Tigress said, then she took a sip of her tea, "the tea is good."

Mako took a sip of his, "Mmm this is delicious," he said, "Hey do you wanna order some dessert from the menu?"

"We didn't have dinner," Tigress said

"Oh come on, a place with great tea has to have good dessert too," Mako said

"Fine I'll skip dinner, and have dessert instead, but just this once," she said

"What a rebel," Mako teased

Tigress rolled her eyes, "Ha ha ha very funny," she said sarcastically.

"Let's see what they have," Mako said getting the menu from the side of the table. He looked it over, then he asked, "How about rose planet?"

"Rose planet? That's a dessert?" Tigress asked

"Yeah, rose planet, rose flavored ice cream topped with syrup, decorated with pieces of meringue in an exclusive pot," Mako said reading off the menu.

"Rose can be an ice cream flavor?" Tigress asked

"I guess so, wanna get it?" Mako asked

"Won't it be a little too sweet with the tea?" Tigress asked

"You ask a lot of questions," Mako said, "How about we split it?"

Tigress thought about it, "Alright then," she said

"Excuse me," Mako said to the same fox who happened to walk by.

"Yes, is there something you need?" He asked

"We'd like to order dessert," Mako said

"Of course, what'll it be?" The fox asked getting out a piece of paper, and something to write with.

"We're going to split the rose planet," Mako said

The fox wrote it down, "Okay, it'll be here soon," he said then walked away.

"I wonder what Master Shifu would say if he saw me right now," Tigress said

"Well you're about to find out, he's over there," Mako said looking at the area behind Tigress.

"What really?!" Tigress asked

"Uhh no, I'm just messing with you," Mako said then laughed, Tigress kicked him from under the table which made him stop.

"Even though I did deserve that, you need to loosen up," Mako said, "Have a drink."

"You know I don't drink," Tigress said

"I meant your tea," Mako said

"Ohh," Tigress said then took a drink of her tea.

"Relax you have a couple of days off, stop being so paranoid," Mako said

The fox came with a bowl of rose planet with to spoons, and put it on the table, "Enjoy," he said then walked away

Tigress and Mako each grabbed a spoon, took a small scoop of the dessert, and held it in front of their mouths, "On three," Mako said

"One," he said

"Two," Tigress said

"Three," they both said putting the ice cream in their mouths.

"This is amazing!" they said in unison.

They shared the rest of the delicious dessert, and put down their spoons, "Well that was good," Mako said

"It sure was, I almost forgot about my tea" Tigress said drinking the rest of it.

"I'm glad we came here," Mako said

Tigress put down her cup, "Me too- _hic*_" she put her paws over her mouth.

"Looks like someone has the hiccups," Mako teased

"It's get- _hic*_ late, I should get back- _hic*_ to the palace, _hic*_" Tigress said, or at least tried to say, and got out of her chair.

"Good call," Mako said standing up, "After you malady," he said stepping back, and letting Tigress pass first.

"Thank you- _hic*_ sir," Tigress said playing along.

They walked to the front of the restaurant, where Mako paid for the dinner, "Have a goodnight," the bunny said as Tigress and Mako walked out.

* * *

"I had a great- _hic*_ time," Tigress said as they walked back to the hotel.

"Me too, what should we do tomorrow?" Mako asked

"Whatever you- _hic*_ want to do," Tigress said

"Great, I have the perfect thing," Mako said

"And- _hic*_ that is?" Tigress asked

"It's a surprise," Mako said, "I just realized something."

"What?" Tigress asked

"Isn't the guy supposed to walk the girl home? Not the other way around?" Mako asked as they got to the hotel.

"I doubt you'll- _hic*_ want to go- _hic*_ right now," Tigress said

"You're probably right," Mako said, "I hope you can cure your hiccups."

"Me too," Tigress said, "Good- _hic*_ night," She said walking to the palace.

"Goodnight," Mako said

* * *

Po, the four, and Shifu were all sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"Do you think something happened to her?" Viper asked

"Maybe she got lost," Mantis said

"She's lived here for years, I doubt she got lost," Crane said

"Should we look for her?" Monkey asked

"I bet she's fine guys," Po said

"Who's fine?" Tigress asked walking into the kitchen.

"You," Viper said

"Where have you been?" Monkey asked

"In the- _hic*_ village," Tigress answered

"You have the hiccups?" Shifu asked

Tigress nodded.

"I haven't had the hiccups since I went to that bar..." Mantis said realizing something.

Everyone had a shocked face at Tigress as she sat down, then Viper gave the 'don't assume things' look.

"So Tigress how was your night?" Viper asked

"It was- _hic*_ sweet," Tigress simply said

"Did you and this so called friend of yours do anything?" Po asked

Without thinking Tigress said, "All we- _hic*_ did was have a- _hic*_ drink and dessert- _hic*._"

Everyone looked at her shocked, and she realized what she said, "It's- _hic*_ not what you think," Tigress said, "the- _hic*_ drink was jasmine- _hic*_ tea, and the- _hic* _dessert was an- _hic*_ actual dessert."

Everyone eased, realizing they had nothing to worry about.

"I'm going- _hic*_ to bed," Tigress said starting to walk out of the room.

"Wait, I have one more question," Po said

"What- _hic*_ is it?" Tigress asked

"What was the dessert?" Po asked

"Rose planet," Tigress said, then walked out of the kitchen.

Everyone was confused, "What the heck is rose planet?" Mantis asked

"I don't know but I want to try it," Po said

**A.N: I got 'The Jasmine Dragon' from Avatar: The Last Airbender if anyone noticed, and 'rose planet' from a Chinese restaurant menu I saw online. I hope you liked it, please review. **

**Don't forget to look closely at Tigress's outfit in Po's dream from the first movie next time you see it, and you'll see it's the same outfit from Kung Fu Panda 3.**

**Question of the day: If you could meet any celebrity you wanted, who would it be?**


	7. Pearls

**A.N. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, you'll find out why. So I hope you like it, enjoy!**

The next morning everyone gathered in the barracks kitchen for breakfast. There was silence except for the sound of Po's cooking, until Viper spoke up.

"So, did everyone sleep well?" She asked

"Yeah, if you don't count Po's snoring," Mantis said, "Haven't you tried putting those snore patches on your nose?"

"I put three on, they just don't work," Po said

"How did your dad used to deal with your snoring?" Monkey asked

"I don't remember," Po said

"We should ask him later," Crane said, "How about we go for lunch again?"

"Good idea," Viper said, "Will you come with us Tigress?"

"No, I have plans," Tigress said

"Let me guess," Mantis said, "Train, train, train, repeat."

"Sure," Tigress said

"Well what about you Master?" Viper asked

"We'll see," Shifu said

"Order up!" Po said

"What's this? Where's my noodles?" Mantis asked looking into his bowl.

"Surprise, I made steamed breakfast dumplings!" Po said

Everyone tried one from their bowl, "Hey these are pretty good," Monkey said

"Delicious," Viper said, "Po, you have to make these again."

"I agree," Shifu said, "Keep making these and I'll reduce your training."

"Really?!" Po said excitedly.

"No," Shifu chuckled.

"Aww," Po groaned, "Well, at least you like them. I don't know how they could get any better."

"Try putting them in your noodles," Tigress said before she took another bite. Then Po looked at her, as if she had grown a second head. "What?" She asked after she swallowed.

"Tigress that's genius!" Po shouted

"It's not that big a deal Po," Tigress said

"Yes it is, I gotta try that tomorrow morning," Po said, "You don't mind if I tell my dad that do you?"

"Tell all of China for all I care," Tigress said getting out of her chair.

"Where are you going?" Viper asked

"I said I had plans remember," Tigress said then started walking out.

"Have fun with your drink and sweet dessert," Mantis chuckled

"Why you little..." Tigress said angrily.

"It was Po!" Mantis shouted and hid behind the said panda.

* * *

Tigress walked down the hall and stopped at Mako's door. She knocked, and he opened it letting her in, then closed it after her.

"Good morning," Mako said

"I'm not to early am I?" Tigress asked

"No not at all," Mako said "How'd it go when you got back last night?"

"They all sat in the kitchen like worried parents," Tigress said

"That doesn't sound so bad," Mako said starting to make his bed.

Tigress went on the other side of the bed to help him, "But when I said I had a drink and dessert, they took it the wrong way."

Mako chuckled, "I bet your Master Shifu was worried out of his mind."

"Well his eye was twitching, and it doesn't help when you come back with the hiccups," Tigress said sitting on the edge of the made bed.

"Well, if they were worried that shows how much they care about you," Mako said sitting next to her.

"I guess so," Tigress said, "So, what are we going to do today?"

"Well I was going to say spar, but I don't want you training on your day off," Mako said

"Fair enough," Tigress said

"I know a restaurant we can go to later, if you want," Mako said

"Alright, but what should we do until then?" Tigress asked

"We could go for a walk by the river," Mako suggested, "It may not be exciting as kung fu, but it beats sitting in here all day. Maybe we could have a little fun too."

"Sounds great," Tigress said, "You know they have people here who make the bed for you."

"Well then we just made their job easier," Mako said

* * *

Mako and Tigress walked down the street, passed shops, restaurants, and other places. People bowed in respect to Tigress as she walked by, and they also starred at Mako.

"Is it just me, or is everyone starring at me?" Mako asked

"I'm sure they're just not used to seeing a white tiger in the valley," Tigress said, "After all, you always camped in the forest when you came to visit me."

"True," Mako said, "I guess I didn't notice anyone starring at me when we went to that tea shop."

"Oh Master Tigress," A female sheep called from a booth that sold pearl jewelry, that Tigress and Mako just happened to be walking by.

They walked to the front of the booth, "Yes, may I help you Mrs. Yang?" Tigress asked the sheep.

Mrs. Yang bowed, "I just wanted to thank you again for stopping those bandits from robbing me," she said, "Also, I insist that you pick something you like, free of charge," Mrs. Yang said gesturing to the pearl jewelry in the cases.

"Well, I don't really wear jewelry... too often," Tigress said that last part, remembering the necklace she was wearing that Mako gave her.

"Excuse me?" Mako said, getting both of the women's attention, "What are these for?" He asked looking in a big bowl full of oysters.

"Well you see," Mrs. Yang said moving the bowl in the center so they could all see it, "You pick any oyster you want, then I open it, then you keep whatever pearl is inside." She explained, "Why don't you two pick a few of them? Free of charge."

"That's very generous of you," Mako said then looked to Tigress, "Do you wanna?" He asked referring to the woman's offer.

"Alright," Tigress said looking into the bowl.

"Here use these to pick them up," Mrs. Yang said handing Tigress a pair of wooden tongs.

It looked like there was about twenty oysters in the bowl. Tigress looked at them, trying to figure out which one to pick. Some were big, small, bright, dark, and a few had a tiny plant growing on it.

"If you'd like a word of advice," Mrs. Yang said, "I suggest picking the ugliest oyster, that gets a pearl more prettier."

"Almost like a 'don't judge a book by its cover' kind of thing," Mako said

"Exactly," Mrs. Yang agreed

Tigress picked an oyster with the tongs, and put it on a wooden plate on the counter.

"Would you like me to open this first, or you pick a few more?" Mrs. Yang asked pointing the oyster Tigress picked.

"Let's pick about two more," Tigress said handing the tongs to Mako.

"You want me to pick one?" Mako asked

"Of course, think of it as a souvenir," Tigress said

"Ok," he said looking in the bowl, and swishing around the oysters, "Hmm...how about...this one," He said using the tongs to put an oyster next to Tigress's.

"Let's pick the next one together," Mako suggested handing the tongs to Tigress.

"How about this one?" They said simultaneously, pointing at the same oyster.

"I guess that's a yes then," Tigress said picking up the oyster, and putting it on the wooden plate. Then she handed the tongs back to Mrs. Yang. Then Mrs. Yang picked up a small dull knife, another wooden plate, and a white cloth.

"Which oyster should I open first?" She asked

"Open her's first," Mako said

"Okay," Mrs. Yang said moving Tigress's oyster to the other wooden plate. She picked up the dull knife, placed it at the side of the oyster, then used that to split it open. "Alright, let's see what we have here," she said poking the knife through the squishy part in the oyster. Then a pearl showed up at the top of the knife.

"You picked a great oyster Master Tigress, it created such a beautiful pink pearl," Mrs. Yang said putting the pearl on the white cloth, and holding it to Tigress.

Tigress held the cloth and touched the pearl with her finger, "It is pretty," she said starring at it.

"I'll say, I thought pearls only came in white," Mako said looking at it.

"Oh there are so many colors of pearls," Mrs. Yang said, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Mako, and your Mrs. Yang, right?" Mako asked

"Correct, should your oyster be opened next Mako?" Mrs. Yang asked

"Sure," he said

"Alright," Mrs. Yang said doing the same procedure with his oyster. She poked the knife through the squishy part, and the pearl appeared at the top of the knife, "You picked a great oyster as well Mako," she said putting the pearl on the cloth, next to Tigress's.

"A black pearl," Mako said starring at it, "How often do people get those?"

"Not too often, mostly people get white or cream," Mrs. Yang said

"Cream?" Tigress asked

"Cream is a light beige color," Mrs. Yang explained

"You learn new things everyday, there's more colors of pearls besides white, cream is a color, and rose is an ice cream flavor," Mako said

"I think it's ironic that cream is the color and rose is the flavor, it seems as though they should be switched," Tigress said

"Are you talking about that dessert from the Jasmine Dragon, rose planet?" Mrs. Yang asked.

"Yeah, we tried it last night actually," Mako said

"It's delicious isn't it? My husband and I have it on our wedding anniversary every year," Mrs. Yang said

"Oh we still have one more oyster to open," Mrs. Yang said as she started to do the procedure again. Then a sliver pearl appeared on the knife, "A silver pearl, those are rare too," she said putting it on the cloth. She looked at the oyster it came from, "Could it be?" She said poking around the inside of the oyster again.

"What is it?" Tigress asked

Then another silver pearl appeared on the knife, Mrs. Yang looked up at the two with a smile on her face, "Congratulations, you have twin pearls!" She said excitedly.

"Twin pearls?" Tigress and Mako asked confused.

"You see, there is almost always one pearl in an oyster, but there is that rare chance when there are two," Mrs. Yang said putting the silver pearls in a small wooden bowl, "Almost like when mothers are expecting children, almost always one child, and a rare chance of two."

"Well, I think we picked a good oyster," Mako said

"A wonderful oyster," Mrs. Yang corrected, "And it's even more wonderful that you chose it together."

"Yeah, I guess your right," Mako said

"I remember the last time someone got twin pearls," Mrs. Yang said, "It was actually Mrs. Dong from the dress shop, she got twin cream pearls, then later that month her twins were born."

"Those pearls must mean so much to her," Tigress said

Mrs. Yang nodded, "Yes, she even had them set for earrings, she wears them everyday," she said, "Would you like your pearls set for any type of jewelry?"

"No thank you, the pearl is beautiful by itself," Tigress said

"I couldn't agree with you more, would you like to know what the color means?" Mrs. Yang asked

"What it means?" Mako asked

"Yes, since white and cream are so common, I always remember that white means innocence, and cream means happiness," Mrs. Yang explained

"Then of course we would," Mako said

"For your colors I need to get out my chart," Mrs. Yang said getting out a piece of paper, it had the list of pearl colors next to the meaning, "Now let's see, Master Tigress your pearl is pink, and pink is for beauty."

"You are a beauty," Mako said looking at Tigress, who blushed and shook her head.

"Let's see what your pearl means," Mrs. Yang said looking at the list, "Black is for adventure."

"Your certainly an adventure," Tigress said to Mako.

Mako smirked, "Well back at ya," he said.

Mrs. Yang just laughed at the two, "Now let's see, silver is..." She looked down the list, and saw it was the last one, "Aww, silver is love," she said then she got the pearls from the cloth. She put the pink pearl in an blue pouch, and the black pearl in a gold colored pouch.

"Who gets the twins?" Mrs. Yang asked

"Since we picked them together, we'll each get one," Tigress said

Mrs. Yang nodded and put one silver pearl in each pouch, then she handed the blue pouch to Tigress, and the gold pouch to Mako.

"We also sell these oysters," Mrs. Yang said taking out a little box with an oyster in a sealed container, and a necklace, "With these you open them at home, and you put that pearl in the pearl cage it comes with. They're perfect for gifts." She explained showing it to them, then put it away after.

"Thank you for opening the oysters," Tigress said

"No thank _you_, it was a pleasure to have you two here and have you both get rare pearls," Mrs. Yang said bowing, "Be sure to come again."

"Oh I will, and I'll tell Master Viper to stop by too, I'm sure she'd enjoy it," Tigress said, then her and Mako started walking again.

"That was fun," Mako said

Tigress nodded, "That was interesting, I never thought I'd enjoy something like that," she said still holding her pouch.

"We'll have to go do that more often," Mako said, then he looked at the pouch in his paw, and then at Tigress's. "Wait a second," he said

"What?" Tigress asked

"Look at the pouches," Mako said holding his pouch next to her's.

"What about them?" She asked

"Your's is the color of my eyes, and mine is the color of your eyes," Mako said

"Oh yeah," Tigress said looking at them, "Do you think she did that on purpose?" She asked

"Probably, then it could be a coincidence," Mako said, "Beauty, adventure and love."

"What?" Tigress said

"I was going over the meanings, beauty, adventure, and love" Mako said

**A.N. I got the pearl meanings from my pearl personality list. If you didn't know, I like to go to Downtown Disney to get pearls from the pearl factory kiosk they have. On Saturday, my aunt came to my house and she gave me an oyster kit, and when I opened it I got a black pearl! It's my third black one. I hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think.**


	8. Swimming in Thought

**A.N. Hey everyone, sorry for not updating in a while, I had some writers block. For those of you who haven't seen Kung Fu Panda 3, go to , you could watch it there for free with no registration required. This chapter is a little shorter than my other ones, I'll try to post more soon. I hope you like it, and please let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

_'You must tell Tigress, she has a right to know,'_ Shifu thought, _'But what if she is actually enjoying herself? I can't just ruin her one chance of happiness.' _

The voices in his head kept debating as Shifu meditated. He was at the peach tree, looking over all of the life in the valley.

_'What if she finds out before I tell her?'_

_'No! I won't let that happen, I must tell her soon, but not too soon as the Emperor said.'_

_'What if she already knows?'_

_'She wouldn't, I haven't mentioned the letter to anyone.'_

_'Wait, the Emperor mentioned that the warrior chose Tigress.'_

'_Who would it be? Tigress hasn't even been to Japan, how would the warrior know about her?'_

_'More importantly, why would he choose her?...'_

Shifu opened his eyes, finding no use for meditation, it only made his headache worse.

"Master Shifu!" Po shouted

_'Speaking of headaches...'_ Shifu thought as he stood up from his position.

"Yes Po, what is it?" He asked

"Me and the others were about to head over to my Dad's for lunch, wanna come?" Po asked

"No thank you Po, I have matters to attend to," Shifu said walking away.

"Okay, if you change your mind you'll know where we'll be," Po said

* * *

Tigress and Mako were arriving at a lake, "I thought you said we were going to be walking by a river," Tigress said

They started to walk onto a nearby wooden deck on the lake.

"I thought about it, but I chose the lake so I could do this," Mako said, suddenly he took off his shirt and shoes, then dived in the lake.

When his head came up he rubbed his eyes, he looked to Tigress who was still on the deck, "Did I get you wet?" He asked

Tigress squeezed the water from her shirt, "Yes, yes you did," she said

"Well?"

"Well what?" Tigress asked

"Are you coming in?" Mako asked

"I don't have any swimwear," Tigress said sitting on the edge of the deck.

"Neither do I, but look where I am," Mako said swimming up to the deck, and resting his arms next to her.

"Well I don't feel like walking through the village soaking wet," Tigress said

Mako got up on the deck to sit next to her, but Tigress moved away.

"What? I don't have a disease," Mako said

"You'll get me more wet with all that water dripping off you," Tigress said

"The water on me won't be the water getting you wet," Mako said

"What do you-" Tigress was cut off when Mako pushed her into the lake.

When her head came up she glared at Mako, "Was that really necessary?" She asked

He just laughed, "Come on, admit your glad I did it," Mako said

Tigress swam up to him, "Well for one thing I'm glad I did this!" Tigress said as she pulled Mako into the lake.

When he came up for air he faced Tigress, "What happened to not wanting to get wet?" Mako asked

"That was before you pushed me into the lake," Tigress said, "Wait, what about the pearls?" She asked searching her pockets.

"Don't worry, I saw yours fall out of your pocket, the pouch is over there on the deck," Mako said pointing to where they were sitting.

"What about yours?" Tigress asked

"They're in my shirt pocket, here I'll put yours with mine," Mako said

He got on the deck, picked up Tigress's pearl pouch, and walked over to where he put his shirt.

"Good thing the pearls are in these little pouches, otherwise they would have been lost already," Mako said putting Tigress's pearls with his.

He folded his shirt and set it down. Then he dived back into the lake and swam up to Tigress.

"Having fun?" He asked

"Yes, this is the most fun I've had in a while," Tigress said, then she smiled at him, "Thank you."

"For what?" Mako asked

"For everything, the necklace, the tea, the dessert, taking me swimming," Tigress said, then she smirked, "And for this!" She splashed water at him, and swam away.

"Oh it's on," he said going underwater.

Tigress looked around, but she didn't see him. Suddenly Mako was behind her without her knowing, he used his paws to cup a little water, then poured it on her head.

"Seriously?" Tigress said turning around. When she faced him, he splashed water right in her face, "Hey!"

Mako swam away from her as fast as he could, "Oh your gonna to get it!" Tigress said going after him.

* * *

Shifu sat in his room reading the Emperor's letter over and over. His ears were flat against his head, his eyes looked tired. He decided to stop reading the message, finding no way out.

Shifu set the scroll down on his table next to a red box. He stared at the box, then picked it up and opened it. Inside there were pictures, some old, and some a little recent.

He looked at the first one, it had a five year old Tigress punching the adversary to the wall, _'She was such a strong child, and now a strong warrior,'_ Shifu thought.

He took out another one, Master Oogway showing the young Tigress the Moon Pool for the first time, _'She had such curious eyes, though what child doesn't?'_ He put the picture down.

He looked at the next one, little Tigress feel asleep at the Sacred Peach Tree, _'I remember how peaceful she always looked sleeping. So peaceful that she didn't wake up when I carried her back to her room.'_ Shifu smiled at the picture.

He picked up the next one, Shifu teaching a teenage Tigress the proper form of Kung fu,_ 'I wanted her form to be like mine, that's why she trained so hard, how could I have been so blind?'_ He put the picture down.

He looked at the next one, a ceremony in the village for the announcing of the Furious Five, _'The Five wouldn't even know each other if it weren't for her,' _Shifu smiled at the memory.

He picked up the final picture, a grown Tigress in her signature tiger stance, _'Now she's a beautiful grown, Kung fu warrior,'_ He held the picture next to the first one,_ 'Where did the time go?'_ Shifu had a sad smile as he looked at the two pictures.

* * *

After a while of swimming and splashing water at each other, Tigress and Mako came out soaking wet.

"I can't believe you dragged me into this," Tigress said sitting on the bench that was on the deck.

Mako sat next to her, "Actually I pushed you, literally," he said

"Ha ha ha," she laughed sarcastically, and playfully punched his arm, "And I pulled you back in, but it doesn't make us less wet."

"Well madam, perhaps you would like to use one of these," Mako said pulling out two towels from under the bench, "Am I amazing or what?"

"What," Tigress said

"I said am I amazing-"

"I heard you," Tigress smirked

"Ha ha ha," Mako laughed sarcastically and handed her a towel.

"Where did you get these towels anyway?" Tigress asked drying herself off.

"I may have borrowed them from the hotel, I'll take them back when we're done," Mako said

"Let me guess, you wanted to push me into the lake, and you knew I'd be mad if I was soaking wet," Tigress said

"Yup, and besides, you needed to cool off," Mako said

"Maybe we should wash up before we go to that restaurant," Tigress said as they both walked off of the deck.

"Yeah you're probably right," Mako said picking up his shirt and putting it on.

"I'll wash up at the palace," Tigress said

"Alright, I'll get ready at my room and let's meet there in about two hours," Mako said

"I'll see you then," Tigress said starting to walk away.

"Tigress wait," Mako said

"What?" Tigress asked

"I almost forgot, this was in my pocket," Mako said handing Tigress her pearl pouch.

"Oh thanks," Tigress said

"Don't forget to tell your friend Viper about the oyster picking thing," Mako said

"I won't forget," Tigress said putting the pouch in her pocket.

"I'll see you later, bye," Mako said

"Bye," Tigress said going to the palace.

**A.N. Sorry it was so short, I hope you liked it. Also I want you guys to vote on who should find out about Mako first, so please give your opinion on who it should be. **

**Question of the Day: If you had someone to grant three wishes, what would your wishes be?**

**Remember I always give my answer too; one would be that I could change my eye color whenever and to whatever color I want, two would be to be fluent in all languages of the world, and three would be that junk food was healthy. I'm curious to hear what yours are, let me know in a review, and don't forget to vote on who should find out about Mako first.**


	9. Secret's Out

**A.N. If you were wondering, yes I'm alive. I'm so sorry for not updating, I had major writers block, and I've been spending some time with friends. I'm so happy it's summer! I started to reread some of my favorite Kung Fu Panda stories on here, a few tear jerkers, and a lot of laughs. Anyways, I'll try to update more often, especially since I haven't logged on for almost three months.**

Viper was currently slithering to the bathhouse, covered in sauce. While in the restaurant, Po was serving food and kids ran by him, it was the first time he didn't have balance...with food.

She was concentrating on replaying the scene in her head, that she almost missed Tigress, who was still a little wet.

"Tigress, why are you wet?" Viper asked as she slithered along with her to the bathhouse.

Tigress looked at Viper, "Why are you covered in sauce?" She asked

"There was a little accident at Mr Ping's," Viper answered, "What about you?"

"Just a swim in the lake," Tigress said

Then she saw Viper giving her a surprised look, "What?" Tigress asked

"We've asked you to go swimming with us hundreds of times, and when you do, you chose to swim with this mystery friend of yours?" Viper asked

"It's not like I had a choice at first, Mako pushed me in," Tigress said

"Mako?" Viper said, smirking at Tigress, "so that's his name."

_'Stupid stupid stupid,'_ Tigress thought realizing what she had done.

"Why don't you want us to meet him?" Viper asked, "Are you afraid we'll embarrass you?"

"No," Tigress answered, she stopped walking and just stood there.

"Are you afraid that he'll embarrass you?"

"No,"

"Then why?"

"Because I'm afraid I'll embarrass myself!" Tigress shouted, as if she had confessed a crime.

* * *

Shifu was taking a walk to the peach tree to meditate, when he heard Tigress's voice.

"I'm afraid to embarrass myself!"

He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but he was just to curious. He stopped where he was, and moved his ear up a little to get better hearing.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Viper asked

Tigress sighed, _'here goes nothing'_ she thought as she faced Viper.

"It started when I was five years old, before any of you came to the palace. I was only at the palace for three weeks, I couldn't complete the training course fast enough, and Master Shifu suggested that I go on a walk to ease my frustration. Then a storm started, I was afraid, so I ran until I got lost and went in a cave. There was already a fire in the cave, I heard a voice, and it was him.

"Only a year older than I was, his clothes were damaged, his fur a mess, and he was all alone. That's when we introduced ourselves, and he told me what happened to him. While he was speaking, the thunder sounded and I wrapped my arms around him in fear.

"Instead of rejecting me, he hugged me back, and comforted me until we both fell asleep. I never felt so safe with anyone else like I do with him, and he is so easy to talk to. After the storm ended, I was going to leave, but before I did we promised to be friends, and to see each other again. We only see each other every few years, that's why I was so thrilled when I got his message. We've been best friends ever since," Tigress finished, smiling at the memories.

"Mako sounds like a great person, no wonder you've kept him a secret," Viper said

"He really is, I'm not afraid to be myself around him," Tigress said, "please don't tell the others."

"Don't worry I won't, besides you should be the one to tell them," Viper said

"Thanks Viper," Tigress said as they continued to the bathhouse.

There was still one thing Viper couldn't get off her mind, "So, you and Mako are like best friends?" She asked sadly.

Tigress knew where she was getting at, "He's my best guy friend, your still my best female friend Viper," Tigress said

"I'm your only female friend," Viper said realizing most of Tigress's friends were male.

"I'm your only female friend too," Tigress said

"That's what makes our friendship special," Viper said, "Now come on, let's wash that lake water off of you."

"And wash that sauce off of you, it must be sticky," Tigress said

"Don't remind me," Viper said

* * *

Shifu heard the whole conversation, _'telling Tigress is going to be harder than I thought.' _

He continued his walk to the peach tree and he sat down.

_'This friend of Tigress's sounds trustworthy, and knowing that she feels safe around him, I can tell he is good for her,'_ Shifu thought as he looked over the valley, _'Mako... that is not a common name, certainly not from China,'_

* * *

"So what's Mako like?" Viper asked

Both females have already washed up and were currently in Tigress's room.

"He's really caring, smart, and he's not afraid to spar with me," Tigress said

"What is he?" Viper asked

"Shouldn't you know, you've already met him," Tigress said

"I have?" Viper asked

"Yes, _'I have never seen a white tiger before, I'm sure my friend Tigress would _love_ to meet you'_," Tigress said mocking Viper.

"That was him?" Viper asked

"Yes,"

"Where were you when I delivered it?"

"I hid in the bathroom, I knew it was you when I heard your voice," Tigress explained

"He seems nice," Viper said, "wait, the others talked to him when he ordered, so we've all met him."

"That's true, I guess it will be easier to introduce him to everyone," Tigress said

"When are you seeing him again?" Viper asked

"In about an hour, were going to a restaurant that he heard about," Tigress said

"What'd you guys do today?" Viper asked, "other than the swimming."

"I almost forgot to tell you," Tigress said, "we walked in the village, and Mrs. Yang offered me anything I wanted from her booth for free. Mako took interest in the bowl of oysters, and she let us choose three with no charge."

Tigress pulled out her pouch, took out the pearls, and held them in her hand. "I picked the first one, Mako picked the second, and we chose the third together," Tigress explained

"Those are beautiful, maybe I should choose an oyster too," Viper said

Tigress nodded, "You should, I got pink, he got black, and there were two silver pearls in the third oyster, so we each kept one," she explained, "I didn't think I'd enjoy something like that but I did, and I told Mrs. Yang that I'd tell you about it."

"I'll go later today," Viper said, "and you should be getting ready now."

"You're right," Tigress said

"What are you going to wear?" Viper asked

Tigress looked at the clothes she was already wearing, "This, I don't have anything else" she said

Viper frowned, "I'll be right back," she said leaving the room. She came back with a box, "I was going to save you this for your birthday, but I think you need it now," Viper said.

"What is it?" Tigress asked

"Open it,"

Tigress opened the box to find a purple blouse type shirt, "Thank you Viper, you didn't have to," she said looking at the shirt.

"I wanted to, and what's great about it is that you could train in it, and you could wear it for events," Viper said, "I'll leave so you could try it on."

About a minute later Tigress came out wearing the purple shirt.

"You look great Tigress," Viper said, "now go meet Mako before the others start getting here and asking you questions."

"Thanks, and remember don't tell them," Tigress said

"Don't worry, I'll cover for you," Viper said

With that Tigress nodded and left.

* * *

Mako had cleaned himself from lake water, and was currently changing into dry clothes, then a knock came at the door.

"Just a second," Mako said as he put on his pants, and skipped putting on a shirt. Once he had them on he went to the door. When he opened the door he saw someone who he was least expecting, and made his heart stop. He immediately bowed.

"You are Mako correct?" The person asked

Mako nodded, "Yes sir, to what do I owe the pleasure Master Shifu?"

**Sorry it was short, but I hoped you liked it. I've been trying to reread all the stories on my favorites list, I'm still not done, the reason why is because I feel like I've read all the TiOc, TaiTi, and all the father daughter stories out there. If you found or have written one, please tell me, I'm always looking for something new to read. And I'd be happy to recommend a story for you too.**

**Question of the day: 'Out of all your favorite stories, which one had the most saddest moments?'**

**One story that almost made me cry a few times would have to be 'Memoirs of a Master' by Luna Goldsun. I hope you guys answer too :)**


End file.
